Please don't die
by APHBrussels
Summary: This is an OCx Japan story. It's about my oc (Brussels) who is very sick because everything that happens in Europe. If you want to know more, you have to read.Please go easy on me this is my first story on here. feel free to tell me what you think .


**Please go easy on me this in my first fanfic on her. My cousin helped me with this one.  
I don't own Hetalia. I only own Brussels.**

**(AN: I use Sofia as the human name of Belguim.)**

Japan pov

"Sorry Japan but the meeting whit the European capital is cancelled. "My boss said. I was chock Brussels never cancelled a meeting never. "W-why?"

"Her boss said that the crisis in Europe make Brussels sick very sick." I don't get what my boss was trying to tell me. "japan." my boss looked very said. "B-boss w-what's going on?"

"Doctors said that there is a big chance that…" I lose my calmness. "What is wrong whit her!Tell me!" I saw fear in my boss his eyes. Now I saw what I have done." I'm sorry." I said and bowed." y-you r-really l-like h-her d-don't y-you?"

I scared the hell out of my boss. but what my boss said is true." yes sorry for bursting out like this." I am embarrassed. I never did so to my bosses." Japan just go and visit her."

"Really?" I said and a second later my boss pushed me out of the room.

*at the hospital by brusselle*

"Sorry mister but there is no hope for her anymore. She won't survive this. "The prim nester of Belgium and Europe was there when the doctor said that Brussels wouldn't survive it. "Why?" the pri minister of Europe union asked. "the crisis of Europe and the fighting between Flanders and Wallonia are killing her."

"SHE SHOULD NEVER BEEN ADOPTED BY THOSE INCOMPONTENT TWO" japan screamed fierce full while standing up from his chair. He bald his fist till his skin saw paler than it already was. He didn't want to believe Brussels wouldn't make it. She couldn't die...she wouldn't die. He was the only one who knew what kind of suffering Brussels had to go through because of Wallonia and Flanders. But if a thing was killing her it would be Flanders. With his stick head brainless attitude that only seemed to care for power and money, became her real pain. And it was Brussels who had to bear with it. Her "mother" wasn't even better she constantly searched for wealth and men to fool around with. But Flanders didn't mind he already had a replacement for Wallonia...and that was...Brussels herself. He trained her with swords daily. With real once from day one. She was the capital of Europe. Not some weak child. A descendent of the great Rome himself. Connected with more powerful countries. Locked up into her room till the age sixteen. Only been able to go out for sword training. And horseback riding. But Brussels and Wallonia got a darker secret...something Flanders didn't know. What only she japan and Wallonia knows. Brussels became pregnant of Flanders on of age thirteen. Japan was eighteen at that time and worked in an abortion hospital as surgeon doctor. So on march 13th they met. She came for an abortion and I felt her pain as she told me her story. A girl that young only 13 years old stands pale next to a woman in red. A woman with a status. A woman called Wallonia

that's the day I met her and the day I fell in love with to me back then an un know place. Brussels I heard from her again when Germany got hands on her. He and Flanders are the same the wanted to make one of the girls look like a men. Maybe this is why she cut her heard of .she used to had so beautiful brown hear but at the age of 18 when she was the toy of France she cut her hear of.

The only one who I know who treats her well during her past was Austria. He seemed to care about her. Even that Brussels made Belgium independent made her pain grow. Flanders got more power than her. In one way I was happy that Brussels became the capital of Europe, because she could finally let them see that she was not weak. Now I know what happened to her under the control of Spain and France, makes me worried about Romano and the others who have lived under there roof. I know her life is a mess, I know. Her parents died at an age of 10. She has never accepted their dead even 11 years later. I have always hated Flanders to be honest. With Wallonia I had no problem she seems to care about her. The thing what hurts me the most is that I thought I knew Germany but it seemed I didn't.

Greece and Spain are not making her life easier because they need the money of the EU Brussels hated to be the capital of Europe to be honest. She had to learn about their past, traditions and other things. This year Croatia is joining the EU this year .another country with no one like us. She has to rule those countries she looks like a mother to the countries of the EU. Even to the countries that didn't treat her well. But why?

I'm not so lucky neither to be honest .my parents died when I was 8 years old. Since that day I don't like when people touch me. I don't talk much because I don't know what they say. The one who raised me was her first boyfriend; Flanders didn't know anything about the relation between china and Brussels. I stand up and walked into the room where she lied; I sat down next to her and said.

"Brussels please don't die, I will protect you. He won't hurt you anymore, nobody will. I want you to fight for your life, because... Because... I love you so please don't ….don't die I don't want to lose you. So please." she didn't move. By seeing that the tears started to roll over my face. The last time I cried was when my parents died. I laid my head on her legs.

It's been 6 months since that day. Her situation hasn't changed since that day. I always visited her. I heard that Flanders and Wallonia disowned her. She has her normal human name back. Maureen van Belgian is the name she was born with. "k-Kiku." that's my human name: Kiku Honda. I looked at Brussels who was now a little awake. "Brussels?! You're finally awake."

"K-Kiku …. It's nice to see your face again. How is it going with my sister? " her sister is Belgium or her human name Sofia van Belgian. I haven't seen her since 6 months. Oh no don't tell me Flanders got hands on her. I need to figure this out very soon. "I need to check something. Please excuse me. "I ran out of the hospital towards Flanders his house. For Brussels sake I had to be sure he didn't do anything to her. "Aaaaaaaah." The voice who screamed I recognized out of one thousand. It was Belgium. I had to save her and quick. I will pay for a new door later but my first priority was to save Sofia for her sister's sake. "Hey what are you doing here?" I heard Wallonia shout behind me. "I don't want to so don't though me!" Belgium run out of the room and bumped into me. Thank god I'm on time." Please come with me. I'm a friend of your sister." I said and she only nodded. I grab her wrists and we run out of the house as soon as possible and we ran into the woods. "Finally were save. Are you alright?" she only nodded but she seemed happy a few minutes later she hugged me." Thank you, thank you you are my hero." I was only happy that I could save her in time. Even though Maureen and Sofia are related by blood they don't look alike.


End file.
